Thank You Raven
by RavenWriteWing
Summary: This is just a friendship story. It takes place after Trouble in Tokyo. No real parings. Just a one-shot about how Raven meets with Terra one night and convinces her to rejoin the Titans. Please Read and Review. Thanks.


AN: Just a one shot I have been wanting to write for awhile. This story explains a little more about what could have happen to create the events in Things Change. This is a Raven Terra fic that shows that these two can be friends. Sorry about the ending I hate it but I didn't really know how to finish it. As always reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

It was dark down at the beach, no one was around and the city seemed far away. A lone figure stood at the water's edge looking out at the giant T that was Titan's Tower. "Terra." The girl whirled around looking for whoever called that name. "Who's there, Beast Boy I already told you I'm not Terra so…" She stopped as a cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Relax Terra it's just me." The girl breathed a sigh of relief.

"Geez Raven, don't do that. So… why are you here. Raven removed her hood so that the light from the city, little as it was fell upon her pale face.

"I'm not going to make you do something, I promised not to interfere with the life you want to lead. However I suggest you 'remember' and rejoin the Titans." She said in that eerie monotone.

"How do you expect me to join a team of superheros that I betrayed? The guilt would be killing me. I can't just go back, my life is good now. I can pretend to be normal. I have control of my powers so they don't go off, I never have to use them, I have a good life now. So why, for what reason should I rejoin?"

Raven was silent for a moment just looking out with Terra at the tower that was her home. "You don't have to. I understand the need to be normal and the pleasure that you receive from acting normal, an easy life. The reason I ask you to return is they will need you. I have foreseen what it would be like without you the team would try to stay together but in a few months would be no more." Terra gave Raven a puzzled look.

"I don't understand, you've been two years without me and have done fine why do you suddenly need me to keep the team together?" Without removing her gaze from the water Raven gave her the answer.

"The team needs five to succeed. I'm leaving, they'll need you Terra or the Titans will fall. Not because they miss me just because they will have a whole in the team. If the Titans fall the city will no longer be safe. The life you have created will no longer exist." Finally for the first time Terra's blue eyes meet Raven's violet.

"Why are you leaving, where will you go?"

"I have received a summons, I have to leave, weather I want to or not. The less you know the better you already know more than anyone else. So now I ask, will you rejoin?"

"I'm, I'm not sure. Will they even want me back? I betrayed you guys why should they want me. Even if they do except me when do I 'remember' what do I tell them?"

"Come back tomorrow morning. They will take you back. Robin will hold a vote, I will conveniently be in my room. Beast Boy will take you back because he loves you, Starfire is naïve and kind and thinks of you as a friend, Robin is dating Starfire now so he will vote with her, Cyborg will go with the majority. Tell them whatever you want just leave this conversation, and me out of it. Tomorrow at five they will hold a party that will last until four in the morning. At the stroke of midnight I'll be gone, No matter what you decide we never had this conversation."

No one spoke for several minutes and the city was starting to come alive again. Terra thought of the time she was a child. Then when she joined the Titans, became Slade's apprentice, sacrificed herself to save the city, the life she had now. Just as the sky turned pink Terra made up her mind. "I'll do it. I'll say my rock collection started swirling around my room when I had a nightmare and that my powers triggered my memories. I'll say I'm sorry and that I'd like to rejoin the place my fondest memories are from. All I have to do is tell my foster parents and I'll be see you at the tower in a few hours."

"Actually this will be the last time you ever see me. I'll go back now and as Robin comes up on the roof I will pretend my emotions are out of control today and to exclude me from anything that comes up. After that no one will see me." Raven pulled her hood up ready to take flight and go back to the tower one last time to pull off her act. "So, this is the last time I'll ever see you? You're never coming back." The hooded girl nodded. "Thank you Rae, for everything. When we first met I hated you, I thought you hated me and wanted to see me fail. Now I know you knew all along, you tried to help me. You didn't give up and you retuned me to life, you kept my secrets even when Beast Boy discovered me. You are my best friend and I want you to know that." A lone teat rolled down her cheek. Truly Raven was the best friend anyone could ask for. She was smart and kind, compassionate and secretive, strong and supportive. Terra owed Raven her life. "Goodbye Terra." Was the last thing Raven said to her. "Goodbye Raven, thank you, I'll miss you."

The sorceress teleported herself to the roof of the tower one last time. Terra, for the first time in two years used her powers. The geomancer rose her hand and a rock rose with it, nimbly she climbed on and flew to her foster home. Those who saw her pointed and whispers arose, "Terra, she's alive." They would whisper. She didn't wake her foster parents just left them a note saying that she was Terra the lost Titan and that she remembered now and was returning to the Titans. Taking nothing with her knowing all her stuff was still at Titan's Tower Terra left on a bolder and flew to the island.

Everything Raven predicted came true. Terra had no clue how she would know all of the information but she did. Terra kept her word, she didn't mention that it was Raven who freed her from the rock, or Raven that convinced her to rejoin. Surprisingly no one questioned her, she was welcomed with open arms. They decided to hold a party Beast Boy went to go get Raven but was stopped by Robin who said, "She's having trouble with her emotions and told me this morning to not be disturbed at all. For your safety I wouldn't bother her, I was almost blown off the roof because I interrupted her." So no one fetched Raven for the party and everyone had a good time. Terra had changed into her Titan gear and was enjoying herself as well, they didn't judge her once again Raven was right.

After the party everyone went to their rooms to get ready to go to bed. Before anyone could lie down Beast Boy's voice came over the intercom. "Guys get to Raven's room." They all rushed over no one but Terra knowing what was happening. Beast Boy stood in the doorway, they all looked in to find the room empty. Most of the books were gone only the furniture remained. On the bed was her communicator and tracking device. "She's gone." Starfire observed in shock. "It's my fault isn't it, she hates that I came back. "No Terra don't blame yourself." Beast Boy said.

Robin stepped into the room and opened her communicator. A small piece of paper fell out. Robin unfolded the paper and read aloud to the rest of the team. "Never give up. I'm sorry I had to leave and it is no one's fault but my own. Goodbye." Robin scanned the faces of his team. "Anyone know what this means?" He asked holding up the note. "She wants us to continue the team and enjoy our lives." Terra informed understanding that she needed to tell them this. "She's not commin back y'all, and I have no clue why." Cyborg said solemnly. "We have to do what it says, we can't give up or let ourselves be weakened by the loss. On that note, we will remember her but not as gone or dead, just as what once was. We should leave everything the way it is and get to bed." Placing the communicator and note on the bed Robin closed the door. Everyone went off to their own rooms.

* * *

Ten years later the Titans still stood as strong as ever. Robin and Starfire had gotten married and had a baby boy, Bumble Bee and Cyborg had been dating for a year, and many others joined the Titans to help the world. Yes they missed the dark bird but what she did had saved the team and many lives. She had made many happy. To this day no one knows where she had gone but believed that she was safe and still a hero. The girl named Raven was forever young in their minds, forever brave and forever strong. Only Terra knew that Raven had saved a whole generation of heroes. Had she not told Terra to go back Terra's life would have been destroyed and chaos would have broken lose. "Thank you Raven." She whispers to the moon one night. "Thank you for giving me a wonderful life."


End file.
